villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Cooljoe01/PE Proposal: Tirek (My Little Pony)
I want to discuss Tirek from the 1986 TV series, My Little Pony, to count as Pure Evil. Who Is He and What Has He Done? Not much is known about the background of the centaur, Tirek. It is known that he conquered a human kingdom and turned its prince, Scorpan, into a gargoyle. On the path to conquest, Tirek killed a baby dragon's parents and kidnapped the baby, named Spike. Scorpan, the gargoyle, befriends young Spike and becomes his protector. Tirek possesses the Rainbow of Darkness - a powerful satchel, containing evil magic, which corrupts everything it touches and transforms its victims into Tirek's monster-like slaves. Tirek, made strong by the acquisition of a powerful, savage army, sets his sights on conquering Dream Valley. He sends his servant, Scorpan, to capture four ponies by force, with the intention of turning them into dragons, in order to pull his "Chariot of Darkness". However, Scorpan only manages to capture two ponies. Tirek's aim is to plunge the world into "The Night That Lasts Forever", and, being thwarted, orders Scorpan to capture two more ponies. After capturing a third, along with the smallest among the ponies - Ember - Tirek throws her in the dungeon, having no use for a weak, undersized creature. He changes the three ponies into dragons by casting a spell using the Rainbow of Darkness. Tirek, still lacking a fourth, demands that Scorpan return, dissatisfied with the delay to his plan, and threatens to kill Spike, should Scorpan fail. Meanwhile, one of Tirek's soldiers informs him of a pony rescue party consisting of Applejack, Firefly, Twilight and Bow Tie, led by a human named Megan, seen to be approaching the castle. Tirek seizes the opportunity to capture one more pony. Tirek traps the pony rescue party, captures Applejack and proceeds to turn her into a dragon, thus completing the initial stage in his plan. However, after having turned against Tirek, Scorpan frees Spike and Ember from the dungeon where they are being kept and successfully fights off the castle guards. Tirek, determined to carry out his plan, flies in, on his chariot, pulled by his dragon-ponies to conquer Dream Valley, by releasing the Rainbow of Darkness from it's satchel. Scorpan intercepts the chariot and he and Tirek battle, leaving Scorpan injured. Megan and Firefly manage to distract Tirek, with Megan releasing the Rainbow of Light. Tirek counters by letting loose the Rainbow of Darkness, enveloping the Rainbow of Light, which convinces Tirek that he is the victor. Much to Tirek's shock, the magic within the Rainbow of Light overpowers the Darkness and destroys Tirek for good, by overpowering and destroying him. The force of the good magic changes Scorpan back into his human form and breaks the spell over the dragon-ponies thus destroying Tirek's power and returning the world to normal. Heinous Standard This characterization of Tirek is one of the most evil My Little Pony villains, even more so than his G4 counterpart. He was a horrifyingly sadistic and power-hungry demonic centaur who loved conquering lands and kingdoms and enslaving their inhabitants. Tirek had no regard for innocent life, took pleasure in transforming the captured to do his bidding and even resorted to threatening death upon the young, as in the case of Spike (who is a baby dragon). His world is dark, every intention is evil. He lacks compassion and seems to display no understanding for the plight of innocent life. Therefore, Tirek can be considered entirely evil. Freudian Excuse Centaurs are a race cursed by Zeus in Greek mythology due to the actions of their father, Ixion. They have as their grandfather, the god of war, Ares. They inherited all their war-like traits from this god and the evil in their natures as punishment for their father's behavior. Although there have been centaurs in mythology that have made a conscious decision to turn to good, most remained barbaric and black-hearted. This is the case with Tirek. Moral Event Horizon The fact that Tirek takes pleasure in enslavement, subjugation and murder suggests that there is no chance of him reforming. Evil has him in its clutches and he revels in the chaos he causes. Individual Capability Tirek has only his brutal nature to rely on when making his conquests. In order to achieve total dominance, he needs to be in possession of the Rainbow of Darkness, needs a powerful army to help him achieve his goals and needs to keep them in fear of his cruelty. Moral Agency Judging by the fact that certain centaurs exercise the ability to turn good means that they possessed a knowledge of right and wrong. Tirek chooses to be vile and merciless. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst He is a centaur wizard whose power relies on the Rainbow of Darkness to create a world of chaos in which he is all-powerful. Verdict In my opinion, Tirek is entirely evil in his thoughts, words and deeds. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals